<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 5 - The King by Xxxpokelad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249007">Chapter 5 - The King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad'>Xxxpokelad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hatoful Purge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, The Purge (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>it's about the revenge, kazuaki gun is back!, no brancells only guns, with a different kazuaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hatoful Purge series is what I think would happen if in the Japan of the Hatoful Boyfriend games universe they introduced the purge, the bloody event from the series of movies with the same name. It is set before the bbl route, but there will probably be spoilers to the bbl route. <br/>Major spoilers for the second game of hatoful, Hatoful Boyfriend Holiday Star.<br/>In this chapter, the King finds the opportunity to take vengeance on an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hatoful Purge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 5 - The King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The King was in his kingdom. It was a calm, pleasant afternoon. He was taking a walk in the garden, when something changed. He could feel a shift in the air, and in himself.<br/>Suddenly, he remembered. Everyone in his kingdom remembered, and separated from him. He was alone again. Without warning, without reason, he and all the people in his realm knew who they where before they died. Sharp, painful memories came flooding back. He knew who he chose to be, The King of the Holiday Star, but also the white quail he was on earth. The lonely, quiet student without friends. It was a weird feeling, having two split personalities at the same time. Nothing like he ever felt. He was disordered, because as The King he chose to forget, and he didn’t want to remember. He was better off.<br/>He, like all the others, was hurting. Remembering hurt. It was painful, and sad, and heart-breaking, knowing that on earth no one had cared for him, that he had nobirdie, while in his kingdom he was never alone. Why did this happen? Why was he cursed with his past? He was so blissful before. Everything he did was to be finally at peace. Who disturbed him now? How did he regain his recollection of past events?<br/>What hurt more, was the memories regarding Hitori, the suicide pact, and how Hitori deceived him. His betrayal upset him more than everything else. It burned a hole through his soul, a pit of never-ending despair. <br/>The King was howling in pain now. Nothing could relieve him of his misery.<br/>Except, perhaps, one thing. <br/>The King knew what to do now. He would take the train, and return to Earth. <br/>So, he got up. He walked to the train station, got on the train, and waited. He was feeling a lot better now that he had a plan. A neat course of action. He didn’t know how many years he spent away from the land of the living, but he was confident, for the first time, that everything was going to be alright. He wasn’t scared anymore.<br/>The train left the station, and gained speed. On its way, it only stopped once, but resumed its course almost immediately. No time to waste, after all. On the way, the King admired the stars, in awe. The first time he got on the train, he was terrified of the stars, of the change, of being alone. Not anymore.<br/>The King was feeling really sleepy all of the sudden. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. He dozed off, in what felt a warm embrace. <br/>‘A little nap won’t hurt.’ He thought, as he lost consciousness.<br/>When he woke up, he was alive. He was Mr Nanaki Kazuaki again, after what felt like centuries. Only on the exterior, however. He maintained his memories of the time he spent as The King.<br/>Suddenly, he heard the faint sound of a recorded voice: “Attention. Attention. The annual’s Purge festivity is starting. We advise to take care, and please evacuate the building.”<br/>“What the- what is a ‘Purge’?” He pondered. “Oh, that’s right, that’s the… thing. It’s nothing important anyway. I need to find Hitori. This time, I will kill him. I will live, and he will die.”<br/>The King thought about where, and how, he could re-enact his revenge. He didn’t know how long he was gone, what he missed, and how to navigate this world. <br/>There, on that strange building’s rooftop, he admired the view below him. He forgot how warm being alive was. He felt a slight breeze on his face, and shivered. He smiled at the sun, the trees, the city. It was beautiful. He loved his kingdom, but it was a mere shadow of what he saw today. The world of the living was better than he ever remembered. He found it, for the first time, welcoming. <br/>“I think I’m going to enjoy this world, this time around.” The King said, grinning widely. <br/>As he continued to be in awe of the world’s beauty, he saw two figures enter the building. A white quail and a golden pheasant were being chased by something fast.<br/>The King had a funny feeling about these two birds, and quickly decided to go check them out. He proceeded to the stairs that lead off the rooftop, climbed down various sets of staircases, and eventually he found himself in the hall of what looked like a prestigious school. <br/>“Ugh, where am I? The last place I wanted to end up is at a school.”<br/>Unsure on what to do, he decided to have a look around. He strolled though the quiet corridors, looking for the two birds he saw earlier. He couldn’t help but notice the pull he felt towards something… or rather somebirdie. Was that somebirdie there in the building with him? Who was that bird?<br/>Out of the blue, he heard something. Gunshots. <br/>“The plot thickens.” He exclaimed.<br/>The King tried to identify the cause of the commotion, and headed for the general direction of the noise. He found a room with the door open, and it being the first room he saw left unlocked, he decided to go in. Inside, he found a strange looking body on the floor, in puddle of blood, and a drawer full of guns. <br/>“Neat. These might come in handy.”<br/>The King took a couple of guns. He looked around for a little longer, found nothing else interesting, and left.<br/>Another noise. Laughing this time. The King followed it right to its source.<br/>Then he saw him. He knew it was him right away. He had changed consistently. He looked like him for a start. Not like The King, his former self. Nanaki Kazuaki. The form he had now. It was like looking in a mirror.<br/>“Hello, Hitori” The King said. “Long time no see.” <br/>“H-how – Kazuaki is that you? How are you here?” Hitori mumbled. <br/>The King smiled. “Are you scared, Hitori? That is a funny look for you. Well, me. I like what you did to your face.” The King circled Tohri and Hitori, and said: “Suits you. What this your plan then? When you killed me?”<br/>Hitori looked too terrified to answer.<br/>“Mh. Has the cat got your tongue?” The King was grinning madly now.<br/>Tohri finally spoke. “I’m sorry, who are you? Hitori, are you alright?”<br/>“Care to answer, Hitori?” When Hitori remained silent, the King added: “Hitori here, many years ago, befriended me and then murdered me in cold blood. Apparently, he didn’t stop there: he stole my identity too. Quite a plan. How did that work out for you?”<br/>“K- Kazuaki, listen, I-“<br/>“It’s the King. My name.”<br/>“R- right. Listen, I- I’m so sorry for-“<br/>“I have no interest for your empty excuses, Hitori.” The King interrupted. “I am done listening to you.”<br/>Without hesitation, the King took out the gun he took in the staffroom and aimed it at Hitori. “Goodbye.”<br/>“No! Stop!” Tohri yelled. “You can’t do this!”<br/>“Oh? I can’t? And who’s going to stop me? You?”<br/>“Stay out of this, Tohri.” Hitori begged him. “Please. This is my mess. I don’t want you to get hurt. Kazuaki, listen to me ple-“<br/>“My name is the King.”<br/>“Yes, sorry. Listen, you’re not you. You’re not this. Lower your gun, and let’s talk calmly.”<br/>“That’s it, I’m moving to Iceland.” Tohri sighed.<br/>“Iceland? Isn’t it too far away? I thoug-“<br/>“Enough!” the King shouted. “Wasting time won’t save you, Hitori. it’s time for you to die. Say hi to Mr Death for me.”<br/>“Please, stop! You’ll kill him!”<br/>“Then he’ll perish.”<br/>The King aimed for Hitori’s head, and was ready to fire. He would have, too, if somerbirdie hadn’t intervened. <br/>“What is going here?” A voice behind them asked. “Who are you? Where am I? I was on the train headed for the next star, and suddenly I’m here. Where is here?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>